QUE TU CAMA SEA MI HOGAR
by LIly cullen madero
Summary: Isabella es arrastrada por sus padres para pasar el verano en familia.Ella no puede creer que la privarán de un verano repleto de sexo,pero al conocer al tímido Edward,su primo adoptivo,se da cuenta de que puede ser una ardiente distracción.EDITADA OoC UA
1. Chapter 1

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Primer encuentro.

—

— ¡Isabella! ¡Baja ahora mismo! —gritó mi madre desde el primer piso-es hora de irnos-escuché su voz más cerca, como si se estuviera acercando a las escaleras.

¿Por qué me pasa esto a mí?

Me acerqué al closet y en el fondo estaba mi preciada caja de emergencia, la necesitaría.

— ¡ISABELLA! —gritó de nuevo Renne.

— ¡Ya voy mama! —le contesté enojada de vuelta.

—Te vamos a dejar aquí eh! —puse los ojos en blanco.

_Como si quisiera ir…_

Si, yo, Isabella Swan, porrista, la más popular de todo el instituto, por algo que cometí en mi vida pasada, estaba siendo castigada cruelmente por mis padres, obligándome a pasar con ellos TODO el verano.

Y eso no era lo peor, si no que tendría que pasarlo lejos de Phoenix, lejos de mis amigos, lejos de las fiestas, el alcohol, el sexo…lloriquee.

El punto es que por más berrinche que hice no pude lograr que mis padres se apiadaran de mi. Intenté de todo, desde amenazas hasta lágrimas y nada funcionó.

Ahora iríamos todos juntos en familia a la casa de descanso de mi tía Esme, que estaba en un lugar tranquilo y apartado de la sociedad, donde tendría que soportar los arrumacos de mis tíos y mis padres, claro, ellos estaban felices porque tendrían sexo, pero ¿y yo qué?

Lo admito, soy una perra. No tanto como mi amiga Tanya. Yo tenía un poco más de sentido de educación, mi vestimenta no era tan vulgar y no me acostaba con cualquiera, pero estaba acostumbrada de tener chicos en mi cama siempre dispuestos.

Y uno de ellos es mi mejor amigo Jasper Hale. Los otros eran chicos que al sobresalir un poco merecían la pena, pero era solo eso, sexo desenfrenado, sin compromisos.

Suspiré.

La bocina de la camioneta de Charlie, mi padre, comenzó a sonar, insistente.

Bajé las escaleras, enfurruñada, arrastrando mi maleta. Mi padre me esperaba al final de estas y la tomo. Salimos de la casa y Charlie metió mi maleta en la parte trasera de la camioneta, caminé directo hacia el asiento trasero y me senté, cruzando mis brazos.

—Vamos Bells, no será tan malo, ahí va a estar tu primo Edward, es un año mas chico que tu. Se llevaran bien.

—Técnicamente no es mi primo, es adoptado—le contesté

—Bueno, pero se llevaran bien, he escuchado que es muy inteligente. —dijó amistosamente.

—Claro—era la reina del sarcasmo.

_Genial…_

Charlie encendió el coche y manejo hacia las afueras de la ciudad. Suspire por milésima vez. Renne me miro divertida por el retrovisor, le hice una mueca y saque mis audífonos para escuchar a todo volumen las canciones de Muse, esperando que el viaje de 2 horas se hiciera mas corto.

Estaba metida en mis propios pensamientos cuando note que Charlie salió de la carretera, siguiendo un camino empedrado entre los arboles. El camino fue largo, pero cuando vi una casa apareciendo entre los arboles me acomode en mi asiento.

La casa era como una cabaña lujosa, de tres pisos y con muchos ventanales de cristal, hermosa. En el porche nos esperaba Carlisle y Esme, sonrientes, y detrás de ellos pude notar a Emmett y a dos adolecentes más. Supuse que la chica era Alice, y al chico que no le veía el rostro era Edward.

Charlie aparco el coche y rápidamente salieron. Parecían niños.

— ¡Hermano! Cuanto tiempo—dijó la tía Esme abrazándolo.

—Renne, no los hemos visto desde el cumpleaños de Emmett—comento Carlisle.

Renne me lanzo una de esas miradas que matan. Gruñí y baje de la camioneta.

_Empezaba el peor verano de mi vida…_

Mis padres estaban ocupados con Esme y Carlisle, así que me acerque lentamente y me aclare la garganta.

—Oh Bella, ¡bienvenida! —gritó Esme abrazándome.

—Hola tía—dije tratando de sonar alegre, Carlisle se unió al abrazo, murmurando palabras de bienvenida.

—¿Bella? La flacucha y torpe Bella—dijo Emmett parándose enfrente de mi, sorprendido y con una mueca burlona en el rostro.

—sii, Emmett.

—Pero la última vez que te vi tenias nueve años y te faltaban dos dientes—gritó nuevamente, tratando de avergonzarme, pero con el paso de los años aprendí a devolvérsela, sonreí.

—Emmett, la última vez que te vi tenias doce años y un gran barro en la nariz— dije bromeando, el hiso una mueca.

— ¡Bella! Por fin conozco a mi prima. Nunca te vi porque en los veranos Edward y yo siempre estábamos en los campamentos-dijo abrazándome fuertemente. —No sabes todo lo que aremos. Saldremos de compras, aremos pijamadas, te pintare las..

—Alice…—la llamó una hermosa voz aterciopelada detrás de mi—Calma, la agobias.

Me di la vuelta para ver de donde venia esa voz desconocida. Mi mirada se tomo con unos ojos verdes esmeralda, hermosos. Pero lo que mas me impacto es el dueño de estos, frente a mi estaba un chico verdaderamente ardiente, hermoso, todo un dios Griego.

Era alto y delgado, cabello de un extraño tono cobrizo, pálido, y facciones perfectas, la camisa sin mangas que traía dejaba ver sus bien torneados músculos de los brazos, no era tan musculoso como Emmett, pero estaba buenísimo, no tenia ningún parecido con Carlisle o Esme, y tampoco se parecía a sus hermanos, que tenían los ojos color miel, como Esme.

_Así que este es el adoptado-_Pensé sonriendo.

El me miraba con una sonrisa tímida y un poco sonrojado por mi inspección.

_Con que tímido el chico…_

Sonreí con satisfacción. Mi nueva presa, al menos me serviría para distraerme este verano. Sentí mis bragas humedecerse ante a idea.

—Hola, soy Edward—dijo el extendiéndome la mano torpemente.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella, claro que eso ya lo sabes—sonreí estrechando su mano, era aun más hermoso de cerca, el nervioso, retiro su mano y sonrió tímidamente de nuevo. Se veía tan casto.

_Ay mi tímido Edward, amare pervertirte un poco…_

—Charlie, Renne, los estábamos esperando para ir al supermercado y comprar la despensa, ya que no hay nada de comer en casa. Llegamos para la cena chicos —dijo Carlisle hacia nosotros.

—Yo voy—dijeron Emmett y Alice, subiendo rápidamente a un jeep, Carlisle nos miro interrogante

—Yo me quedo—dije segura, quería desempacar.

—Bella, cariño, no puedes quedarte sola-intervino Esme preocupada.

—Yo me quedare con ella—dijo Edward y Carlisle sonrió.

—Gracias hijo, volvemos en unas horas—y desaparecieron de vista.

— ¿Me ayudas a bajar mi maleta? —le pedí a Edward, mirándolo entre mis pestañas, una táctica de seducción que aprendí ase unos años.

—Claro—murmuro caminando hacia la camioneta- ¿Cual es?-pregunto mirándolas.

—La roja grande—el asintió y la puso sobre su hombro, al cargarla sus brazos de flexionaron, me mordí el labio, deseosa.

—Pesa mucho, pero estaremos aquí todo el verano—trate de disculparme.

—No te preocupes, no pesa tanto—contesto mientras me guiaba al tercer piso de la casa. Ahí solo había 2 puertas. —Según mama esta es tu habitación— dijo mientras abría la puerta, la habitación era amplia y luminosa, decorada de manera muy femenina, había un par de muebles, un sofá individual y una mesita de noche, junto a el tocador.

Edward camino hasta la cama y dejo ahí mi maleta.

—La puerta de ahí—señalo una frente a mi cama—es el baño, es compartido con la habitación de a lado, pero cuando estés dentro pon el seguro—me informo—Te dejo para que desempaque—dijo nervioso y salió rápidamente de la habitación.

Me acerque al ventanal, que daba vista hacia el patio trasero, donde estaba una enorme piscina y unas tumbonas y hamacas, el sol todavía estaba alto y yo necesitaba refrescarme, así que decidida tome el bloqueador solar y baje.

Al caminar por la casa me di cuenta de que Edward no estaba por ningún lado, lo que me decepciono un poco, tenia que llevar a cabo mis planes rápidamente, ya que no estaba dispuesta a permanecer mi estancia sin sexo, y al pensar que el, siendo tan tímido, me costaría un poco mas de trabajo, pero no importaba.

Llegue a la piscina y me agache para meter un pie en ella, para medir su temperatura, cuando vi algo que me hizo sonreír. En la piscina se reflejaba la parte trasera de la casa, y a su ves, en uno de los ventanales del tercer piso, pude ver a Edward reflejado, mirándome.

_La seducción empieza…_

**AVISO IMPORTANTE: Hola chicas, he decidido editar (con ayuda) mis historias, empezando por esta, ustedes se merecen lo mejor, y no quiero que se vean rodeadas de una mala historia.**

**Tenía grandes faltas de ortografía, que ya han sido corregidas.**

**Fortaleceré la trama, tomare en cuenta más puntos de vista y le agregare unas cuantas cosas más, también are los capítulos más largos. **

**Espero que no les moleste, no tardare mucho en subir los demás capítulos ya corregidos, solo aviso para que no se confundan por si le agrego más cosas que antes no estaban.**

**Esto es para hacer su lectura más cómoda.**

**Espero que les agrade la idea y no les moleste.**

**Agradezco su comprensión**

**Lilit**


	2. Chapter 2

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Edward POV.

—¿Solo vendrán mis tíos? —le pregunte a mama, mientras ella hacia una lista de cosas que hacían falta en la casa.

—No, creo que esta vez también vendrá tu prima Isabella—dijo distraídamente.

—¿Isabella? No la conozco. ¿Es hija de mis tíos? —pregunté.

—Si, no la conoces porque nunca viene, solo Emmett la conoce. Me han dicho que es muy sociable, y tiene muchos amigos. Se llevaran bien. —contestó cariñosamente.

—Mmm, mientras que vienen iré por mi ipod y mi comic—dije haciendo ademan de levantarme, mama me tomo del hombro y me volvió a sentar en las sillas de la barra de la cocina.

—Oh claro que no, si te dejo ir jamás bajaras, y están a punto de llegar. Yo te los traigo—dijo encaminándose a las escaleras, sonreí, así era mi madre.

Este verano iba a ser grandioso, llevaba meses esperándolo. Estaremos todos juntos, acamparemos en el lago, no mas escuela, y no es porque no me guste, en realidad soy muy inteligente, pero por eso mismo era el centro de críticas y bromas pesadas.

Tenía la sensación de que este verano iba a ser diferente a los otros.

—Aquí tienes—dijo mama mientras dejaba el comic y el ipod en la barra, y dándome un beso en la frente, sonreí.

—¿Vas a querer algo del supermercado? —preguntó guardando la grande lista en su bolso, yo sonreí inocentemente, ella puso lo ojos en blanco—¿El comic numero veintitrés verdad? —asentí.

Seguimos en silencio, yo leyendo/escuchando música y mi madre acomodando cacerolas, hasta que oímos como unos neumáticos chocaban contra la grava de el camino. Habían llegado.

Salimos al porche donde ya estaban mis hermanos y papa, con unas sonrisas en el rostro. Yo me puse hasta atrás de ellos, no se me daba bien conocer gente nueva, me intimidaba demasiado.

Sabía que ellos no serian como los chicos del instituto, es decir, eran mi familia, pero no podía evitar sentir temor, no me relacionaba bien con las personas de mi edad, siempre me creían demasiado aburrido.

Suspire.

—Todo estará bien—me consoló Alice, tomando mi mano y dándole un apretón. Ella sabía de los problemas que tenía en el instituto, no era fácil ocultárselos estando en las mismas clases.

—Lo sé Alice, no te preocupes—contesté devolviéndole el apretón.

El coche se detuvo y rápidamente salieron Charlie y Renne, mis tíos, que se acercaron a saludar. Abrazaron a mama y a mis hermanos.

—Emmett Alice, como han crecido—dijo Renne abrazándolos.

—Tía, pero que guapa te has puesto, tu cabello tiene un brillo intenso—dijo Emmett, Renne se echo a reír. Ya sabía cómo era mi hermano.

—Ya tenía ganas de verte chico, realzas aun más mi ego. Ay Edward, cada día te pones más guapo —dijo Renne abrazándome, mientras sentía como el rubor subía a mis mejillas. Ella siempre era así, efusiva, me recordaba realmente a Alice.

—Hola tía—salude y me acerque a mi tío Charlie, que me miraba con cariño. Charlie y yo nos llevábamos bien, cuando nos visitaba en los veranos solía llevarnos a Emmett y a mí a pescar.

—Gusto en verte de nuevo Ed — comentó, el era hombre de pocas palabras.

—¿Dónde esta Bella hermano? —le pregunto mama a Charlie, su hermano.

—Oh, está en el auto, ahora baja—dijo Charlie mirando en su dirección.

Ellos siguieron hablando, hasta que Isabella, mi prima, bajo del auto.

_Pero que hermosa…_—pensé.

Lo que al principio creí que era una alucinación era real, de el auto salió una chica castaña, con un cuerpo precioso, magnifico, traía unas botas de equitación, que hacían ver preciosas sus largas y torneadas piernas, un short de Jean, y una camiseta a cuadros, anudada bajo sus redondos pechos, dejando ver su plano abdomen, y su ombligo era adornado por una perforación, su cabello largo y ondulado, con unos leves reflejos rojizos en el sol.

No podía ver el color de sus ojos, por los lentes oscuros que traía, su boca estaba pintada de rojo.

Toda una princesa. Bien, debería dejar de juntarme con Alice y su delirio de hadas y príncipes.

_Mejor deberías dejar de verle los pechos…_

Me sonroje de nuevo. Yo nunca veía de esa manera tan primitiva y descarada a una mujer. Pero es que tampoco ninguna me había atraído tanto. Era tan hermosa.

Ella llego hacia nosotros, pero yo simplemente estaba desconectado, admirándola. Intercambio unas palabras con mi familia, pero realmente no escuche lo que decían.

_¡Edward basta! Es tu prima._

Negué con la cabeza, tratando de despejar mi mente. Rápidamente me llego el frenético comentario de mi hermana.

—…pijamadas, te pintare las uñas.

—Alice-la corte, la chica se veía perdida—Calma, la agobias.

La chica, _mi prima_, volteo a mirarme, viéndome de arriba abajo, inspeccionándome, satisfactoriamente.

Mi madre alzo una ceja, mirándome reprobatoriamente. Me aclare la garganta.

—Hola, soy Edward—dije ofreciéndole mi mano, temblorosa.

—Hola Edward, soy Bella, claro que eso ya lo sabes—sonrió de manera arrogante y tomo mi mano. Una corriente eléctrica atravesó todo mi cuerpo al sentir su suave piel como la seda, se me acerco más. Retire de mi mano, no tan rápido para no parecer mal educado, y le sonreí cortésmente, esta chica me tenia deslumbrado. Ella me miro y sonrió de nuevo, mordiéndose un labio.

_Yo quiero morderlo…_

Sabía que mi padre estaba diciendo algo, pues todos le prestaban atención, menos yo, que aunque me avergonzaba enormemente. Estaba fantaseando con tocar nuevamente su suave piel.

—Bella cariño, no puedes quedarte sola—le dijo mi madre, cariñosamente.

—Yo me quedare con ella—dije atropelladamente.

—Gracias hijo, volvemos en unas horas—dijo mi padre y todos subieron a sus coches, la tía Renne frunció el ceño, pero también subió al auto.

Nos quedamos parados en el porche, Bella veía como se alejaba la camioneta por el camino empedrado, mientras yo me mecía en mi lugar de delante hacia atrás.

—¿Me ayudas a bajar mi maleta? —me pregunto luego de un rato, con una sonrisa coqueta.

—Claro

.

.

.

Me metí rápidamente a mi cuarto. Me recargue contra mi puerta y mire mi habitación.

¡Pero que chica más intimidante!

Empecé a buscar algo con lo que entretenerme y dejar de pensar en mi prima.

Tome unos cuantos libros que solo hojee, camine hacia mi reproductor de música y puse un disco de Debussy para tranquilizarme, pero no funcionaba.

Camine hacia mi enorme ventanal, y me recargue contra el, mirando como el viento mecía los arboles y movía levemente el agua de la piscina, esto me tranquilizo un poco.

Pero todo se derrumbo en cuanto la figura de mi prima se hizo presente, camino hasta el borde de la piscina y metió un pie al agua, pero de repente se quedo inmóvil.

El agua no podía estar fría así que-Me atragante con mi saliva.

Bella comenzó a quitarse la blusita vaquera que llevaba, revelando un bikini negro, que muy apenas y cubría sus pechos, bajo sus manos a su short y lo desabotono lentamente, bajándolo por sus largas piernas.

_¿Por qué mejor no te desnudas por completo?-pensé sarcásticamente._

Oh no…

Llevo sus manos hacia atrás de su cuello y desabrocho las tiritas de la parte superior de su bikini, casi pensé que me daría un infarto en cuanto se lo empezó a quitar, pero antes de que pudiera ver sus pezones, y que quitara la prenda completamente, me retire, yéndome hacia el extremo de mi habitación, recargándome en mi puerta y deslizándome al suelo.

Mi respiración estaba agitada y mi ritmo cardiaco casi sobrepasaba los límites.

Que me pasa, como pude ser capaz de invadir su privacidad y mirarla, era un maldito acosador pervertido, y no solo por desear haber visto más de su glorioso cuerpo, si no porque no era el cuerpo de cualquier mujer, sino el de mi prima.

_¿Qué pasa contigo Edward? tu madre te ha educado mejor que esto...-_puse una expresión agónica. Era cierto, Esme estaría decepcionada de mí. Ella me había inculcado valores y normas morales, que hasta ahora, dejaba de tomarlas en cuenta.

Sentí una molestia entre mis pantalones, fruncí el ceño y los desabroche, bajando también un poco mi bóxer.

Mi miembro se alzo orgulloso, y completamente erecto.

_Mierda…_

**Aquí ya el segundo capítulo corregido, no sé si han notado de que le e agregado algunas cosas, otras irán saliendo poco a poco, el capitulo tres lo cambie mucho, le puse momentos de Edward y Bella, y como se van conociendo, así que próximamente lo subiré.**

**Gracias por leerme**


	3. Chapter 3

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**NOTA:**

**¿Qué les parece el tercer capítulo editado? Aquí es donde e agregado cosas, por lo que les pido que lo lean, porque esto ayudara a que se desarrolle la trama.**

**Si se preguntan porque estoy subiendo de nuevo los capítulos es porque ESTOY EDITANDO. Tenía muchos errores, así que los estoy subiendo de nuevo. Y les estoy agregando cosas. Los capítulos serán más largos.**

**Como solo llevaba cuatro capítulos, pues ya voy en el tercero, y subiré el cuarto, pero para que no se confundan, léanlos ya corregidos.**

**¿Qué les pareció lo que agregue?**

**Gracias por leerme.**

Edward POV.

Esto de verdad que era doloroso, alguna vez escuche a Emmett quejarse de esto, pero nunca creí que fuera para tanto.

Y no era solo para tanto.

Lleve mi mano hacia mi adolorido miembro y lo metí de nuevo bajo mi ropa, esperando de verdad que bajara.

¿Seria cierto que mis bolas se pondrían azules? Pues lo sospechaba.

Mis músculos estaban tensos, mi respiración agitada mi boca seca. Las imágenes del cuerpo de mi prima se repetían una y otro vez por mi cabeza, haciendo que mí ya muy adolorido miembro doliera más.

Me levante de el suelo y cuando el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, como el sol estaba bajando. Bella entraría a la casa muy pronto.

Y quería verla una vez más.

Me asome por la ventana y cuál fue mi decepción al ver que ella ya no estaba ahí. Seguramente ya se encontraba en el cuarto que le había sido asignado, a lado del mío, tan cerca de mí.

Derrotado decidí bajar a tomar un poco de jugo, mi garganta seca me lo pedía a gritos.

Baje lentamente las escaleras, procurando no hacer ruido, había cambiado de opinión y no quería toparme con mi prima, ya suficiente había sido conocerla y espiarla.

Desearla.

Llegue al primer piso y prendí la luz de la cocina, y fui a la nevera, serví el jugo en un vaso grande. Me moría de la sed y esperaba que el frio del jugo calmara mi calentura. Cerré la puerta de la nevera y casi mecánicamente me di la vuelta para regresar a mi habitación.

—Hola—y ahí estaba mi prima, mi pecado, a unos centímetros de mí. Mi corazón se detuvo al instante y el jugo quedo derramado en el suelo, con el vaso hecho añicos. Me recargue contra la encimera jadeando, y debo decir que el grito de terror que solté no fue muy agradable— Perdón si te asuste. —dijo ella acercándose a mas a mi, y mordiéndose el labio con una sonrisita.

Esa es la sonrisa, la que me había cautivado al conocerla.

—No te preocupes, no es nada —_¿Qué no es nada?_ Claro que era algo, ella estaba ahí, a solo unos centímetros de mi toda mojada y con solo un minúsculo bikini y unas botas de equitación, dejándome ver su perfecto cuerpo.

_Piensa en Esme, no seas débil, ella te ha educado bien._

—Me hubiera gustado que nadaras conmigo, el agua estaba…-se llevo una mano a su cabello mojado—Deliciosa. —termino gimiendo. -Deberíamos pasar mas tiempo juntos, no nos hemos visto en 17 años, recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya sabes, me gustaría conocerte. Charlie me ah dicho que eres muy inteligente.

BELLA POV.

Sonreí al ver como parecía dudar, luchando por que sus ojos permanecieran en mi rostro, pero fracasando cuando creía que no lo notaba, volviendo de nuevo a mi cuerpo.

Amaba que me mirara.

—¿Sabes montar? — pregunto señalando mis botas.

—Se cabalgar—respondí— Y muy bien según me han dicho.-dije sonriéndole, claro que hablaba en doble sentido.

—Siempre e querido aprender a montar, se me hace una práctica interesante—dijo, con la vista aun clavada en mis botas.

—Me encantaría enseñarte—le dije, acercándomele mas, el retrocedió unos pasos topando con la encimera, tratando de alejarse lo más posible de mi

—¿Enserio? ¿No es mucha molestia? —pregunto con voz entrecortada. Negué con la cabeza. Sabía que él hablaba de la `verdadera´ equitación, pero me encantaba hablarle en doble sentido

"_Oh no sabes cuánto me gustaría montarte cariño"- Pensé._

—Me dijeron que tienes diecisiete años. —comente, quería saber de él. La confianza era esencial para que me dejara entrar más en su vida, no es que quisiera formar parte de ella, claro, pero resulto más tímido de lo que creí.

—Sí, pero cumpliré dieciocho en un mes—dijo sonriendo —¿Tu cuántos años tienes? —pregunto con curiosidad.

—Cumpliré veinte en tres meses, así que tengo diecinueve. — le dije seria. Así que cumplía años en un mes, tenía un mes para seducirlo y llevármelo a la cama, quitarle su castidad el día de su cumpleaños. Estoy segura de que jamás lo olvidaría, aun era menor de edad, pero ese pequeño detalle hacia que mi juego fuera más excitante.

_Como si ya no fuera suficientemente excitante._

—Solo nos llevamos un año y algunos meses—dijo sonriendo.

—Eso parece—contesté—Veras que mi regalo de cumpleaños te encantara-casi ronronee, el se aclaro la garganta, notablemente nervioso.

—No tienes que regalarme nada, con tu presencia me basta— dijo rápidamente y después casi toda su sangre se le fue al rostro.

—ya veremos—el camino hacia la barra y se recargo contra ella, después maldijo en voz baja y echo a correr hacia las escaleras. Negué con la cabeza, este chico era bastante…peculiar. Aunque sabía que yo tenía gran culpa por ponerlo nervioso.

Este chico no era lo que yo estaba acostumbrada, resultaba frustrante y divertido a la vez, tratar con él.

Fueron pasando los primeros días, yo trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo posible con Edward, para que se sintiera en más confianza. Mi plan estaba perfectamente refinado, y valla que le gustaría mi regalo, de solo pensar que la fecha se acercaba se me humedecían las bragas.

Edward no era el típico nerd, tenía buen gusto en ropa, música y otras cosas. Aparte de tener una belleza de dios griego, y una gran inteligencia, lo que lo asía adorable era su falta de experiencia y timidez.

—Bella, no sé si lo sabes, pero la familia ha quedado en nadar esta tarde, ya sabes, un juego de pelota en la alberca—dijo Esme mientras comíamos.

—Me encantaría participar Esme—dije feliz, en realidad no me gustaban tanto los deportes, animar era una cosa, pero ir detrás de una pelota era otra. Edward me miro del otro lado de la mesa y sonrió.

—Eso es bueno, me han dicho que animas, así que tú serás de mi equipo—asentí en la dirección de Emmett, el y yo, siempre ganábamos de niños.-Por fin alguien que sabe.

—¡Oye! Yo también soy buena en los deportes—Alice le dio un codazo a Emmett.

—No duende, tu eres buena con los golpes, eres demasiado enana para alcanzar la pelota— Emmett empezó a reír— ¡Es cierto¡ todavía tengo la foto de cuando golpeaste a James.

Carlisle, Esme y Edward se tensaron.

—¿Por qué golpeaste a un chico querida? —Pregunto mi madre.

—Un malentendido—contesto Alice mirando a Edward. Este pareció aliviado.

Aquí había gato encerrado.

Esme trato de llevar la plática a otros caminos, tratando de distraer la atención, anunciando que era hora de nuestro juego en la piscina.

Alice me arrastro hacia su habitación, alegando que teníamos que ponernos nuestros trajes de baño. Mientras ella se vestía trate de llevar el tema anterior, tratando de averiguar quién era James y porque Edward pareció tan tenso.

—Alice, ¿Quién es James? —trate de sonar desinteresada.

—No soy la indicada para decírtelo, es un tema muy delicado, es por lo que papa decidió sacar a Edward de ese instituto y mudarnos— me sorprendí.

—Entonces es grave—trate de sacarle más, pero ella no aporto y terminamos de vestirnos.

—¡Ese hijo de puta! —gritó—Me las va a pagar alguna vez.

—Calma Alice, ¿quieres que te preste mi vibrador? —le pregunte en broma.

—¡No! En ese caso compro yo uno—divago—El es el culpable de que Edward se haiga cerrado más en su propio mundo, ya era tímido, pero…la ha pasado bastante mal gracias a él. Asentí y deje el tema, ya me encargaría de averiguarlo después.

La tarde en la piscina paso bien, aunque preferiría haberla pasado en compañía de mis falsos amigos y alguna de sus fiestas.

Debo decir que ganamos, como Emmet predijo, Renne, Esme, Emmett y yo contra Alice Carlisle, Charlie y Edward.

Este último era realmente bueno, el mejor del equipo contrario, y era el que más tratábamos de bloquear.

La tarea se facilito cuando me inclinaba, trataba de acomodar mi sostén mojado o le guiñaba el ojo, desconcentrándolo.

Realmente extrañaba sexo.

Eso tenía que arreglarse pronto.

La primera etapa del plan era la confianza. Tenía que hacer que el confiara en mi, conocerlo.

Me entere de bastantes cosas de él, teníamos mucho en común. Me encantaba que fuera tan inteligente y tímido. De vez en cuando no podía evitar seducirlo un poco, tocar ''inocentemente'' alguna parte sensible de su hermoso cuerpo, dejar mi escote un poco mas debajo de lo normal cuando el estaba cerca, porque si lo hacía con Charlie presente, estoy segura de que se infartaría.

Sus reacciones eran lo que esperaba, pasaba saliva pesadamente, tartamudeaba, se quedaba sin palabras, apartaba la mirada y abría los ojos como platos.

Cuando iba a pasar a la seducción en serio y a los juegos previos paso algo bastante extraño. Se encerró todo el día en su habitación con Alice, y cuando salió no se acercaba a mí, solo me saludaba por cortesía y todo el tiempo buscaba estar acompañado, por lo que yo no podía seducirlo.

Gran parte de mi interés se debía a esto, a que el no se rendía, no a sido tan fácil como creí desde un principio.

Pero ya me arte, así que me va a ver y caería ante mí, quiera o no.

Isabella Swan siempre gana.

Me metí a mi cuarto después de cenar y espere a que dieran las 10:30. Que era la hora en que usualmente entraba al baño compartido a lavarse los dientes, entre silenciosamente al baño y me desnude por completo, como si me fuera a bañar, me puse de espaldas a la puerta.

Sentí como alguien tomaba del otro lado el pomo y daba dos leves toques, no conteste, entonces la puerta se abrió.

Sonreí. Sabía que era una sonrisa maligna.

—¡Ah! —grito Edward bastante exaltado, o como estaba de espaldas lo mire sobre mi hombro, tratando de parecer avergonzada, era muy buena actriz. — Yo lo siento mucho…eh eh tocado…pero nadie me a respondido…la puerta no tenia cerrojo…—paso su vista por todo mi cuerpo y luego se sonrojo furiosamente— perdón…yo…me voy. —dijo y salió tropezándose del baño.

—No te preocupes Edward—dije mordiéndome el labio. —No a sido nada.

Prepárate Edward, que esto es solo el comienzo.

¿me dejan un review?


	4. Chapter 4

**LOS PERSONAJES PERTENECEN A STEPHENIE MEYER. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

**Este capítulo también tiene algunos cambios, pero de aquí en adelante, podrán leer normalmente.**

**Edward POV**

Ella me tiene, me tiene completamente.

Di vueltas por mi habitación, no sabiendo que hacer. Esto estaba mal, ella es mi prima, MI PRIMA.

Yo era un maldito pervertido ¿Qué podía hacer? Ella no dejaba de provocarme.

Los días con mi prima, desde que llegó a la casa de verano, se han vuelto un tormento para mí.

La conocí un poco mejor. Salíamos, junto con mis hermanos, jugábamos en la alberca. Las pláticas con ella me gustaban, ella quería conocer de mí y la idea me agradaba. Yo también quería saber de ella. Entonces no pude más y tuve que ir en busca de ayuda, ayuda que solo Alice podía brindarme.

—¿Se puede saber qué demonios te está pasando? —preguntó mi hermana, ya que había entrado a su habitación desesperado.

—No es nada—susurré

—Llevas días comportándote así, ¿Qué tienes hermano? Últimamente estas muy nervioso. Como si algo te preocupara.

—¡Bella es el problema! —respondí.

Al instante me arrepentí. Alice me miro con una ceja alzada.

—Creí que te agradaba—dijo en voz baja. Es una buena chica, fuera de lo que estamos acostumbrados, pero se da a querer.

—Si me agrada es solo que…No sé. Ya sabes cómo me pone la gente nueva, me es difícil—dije una media verdad, ni loco le decía a mi hermana que estaba enamorado de mi prima.

—Edward, tienes que abrirte a las demás personas, socializar—no contesté y ella suspiró—De acuerdo, ¿Qué tal si hacemos un trato? —preguntó, yo la mire—Vas a tranquilizarte y yo mantendré a Bella lejos de ti. —suplicó —De verdad te extraño. Deseo tener pláticas inteligentes de vez en cuando, Emmett es solo risas. — se quejó mi hermana mientras sacaba su labio inferior, haciendo ''la cara'' esa de la cual, yo no podía negarle nada.

—Está bien Alice—me rendí.

—Ay, por eso te quiero—dijo besando mi mejilla—Eres el mejor mellizo que pude tener—sonreí mientras ella me jalaba para ir al salón, con la familia.

Pasaron 3 días. Alice cumplió su promesa y no se separo de mi ningún minuto mientras estábamos cerca de Bella. A ella la vi varias veces con intenciones de acercarse a mí, pero esto era lo mejor para todos. Aun me constaba admitir aun que ella estaba despertando más que un sentimiento de atracción física en mí.

.

.

.

—Pues yo apostaría todo a que Edward está haciendo trampa—dijo mi hermano, enojado.

—Emmett, eso es imposible, ya has hecho que se quite la camisa para confirmar que no guardaba ninguna carta bajo la manga. —lo regañó mi padre.

—Tal vez simplemente es suerte—dije, bajando las cartas para que vieran que había ganado.

—Yo soy pésima en las cartas—dijo Bella, que estaba sentada al lado de su madre. —¿Me enseñas? —preguntó mientras se mordía el labio.

—Eso es una gran idea Edward, deberías enseñarla—me animó mi madre.

—¿Qué tal mañana? —preguntó.

—Eso es imposible. Edward ya accedió a ayudarme con mis zapatos. —intervino Alice.

—¿Y qué tiene que ver Edward con tus zapatos? —pregunto Renne.

—Me ayudara a limpiarlos—agregó Alice.

—Eso es un alivio Edward, creí que estabas probando el otro lado. —mencionó Charlie, con burla.

Mire a Alice, ella y yo siempre fuimos capases de expresarnos sin decir palabras, ella entendió mi agradecimiento.

Después de que todos se rindieran y acabaran el juego, camine hacia mi armario y saqué ropa interior limpia y mi pijama, también tomé una toalla limpia y me acerqué temeroso al baño, pegué mi oreja a la puerta, pero no se oía nada, era absoluto silencio.

Toqué levemente en la puerta, 2 veces, por si acaso mi pecado se encontraba ahí dentro, pero nadie respondió. Tome la manija y jale de ella, no tenia seguro, así que respire tranquilo y entre.

No debí haber entrado.

Ahí estaba mi prima, completamente desnuda. Su cabello cubría parte de su nívea espalda, llegando hasta su cintura, su trasero era firme y redondo, como en mis muy pervertidos pensamientos me lo imaginaba, sus piernas eran largas, cremosas, perfectas.

Fue entonces cuando reaccione. Soltando un grito del cual me avergoncé al instante.

—¡Ah!-grité, sentía como las palpitaciones de mi corazón aumentaban. Ella miro sobre su hombro, bajo la mirada y se mordió el labio, avergonzada, y yo seguía ahí mirándola como idiota. —Yo lo siento mucho…e...e…e tocado…pero nadie me ha respondido…La puerta no tenía cerrojo…—dejé vagar mi vista una vez más por todo su cuerpo sentí como la sangre invadía mi rostro furiosamente—Perdón…yo…me voy. —dije saliendo del baño, tropezando.

—No te preocupes Edward—escuché que decía mi prima. Su voz se escuchaba amortiguada por la puerta—No ha sido nada. —dijo, pude captar humor en su comentario. Me lleve la toalla al rostro y grité con coraje, claro que mi grito no se oyó, ya que la tela lo tapo.

Un sentimiento de culpa comenzó a atormentarme. No podía sacar el cuerpo de mi prima de mi mente. Oí como se abrió la puerta de mi lado del baño y como una mano tomaba mi brazo y me arrastraba hacia dentro, inmediatamente el agua me mojo.

Estaba en la regadera, el agua tibia caía por mi cuerpo tenso. Enfoqué mi vista, desorientado y vi a mi prima frente a mí, a solo unos centímetros de mi cuerpo, sonriéndome. Ella estaba completamente desnuda, el agua se resbalaba por su perfecto cuerpo, desde su rostro hasta sus pechos, siguiendo por su vientre plano y perdiéndose en su intimidad. Aparte la vista, esto estaba mal.

Bella Pov.

Tenía mucho tiempo sin sexo y ya no aguantaba más, así que me merecía un poco de diversión ¿No?

No lo pensé mucho y abrí la puerta del baño. Tomé a Edward del brazo y lo jalé conmigo, hacia la regadera.

El estaba notablemente sorprendido, estupefacto, mientras el agua caliente caía por nuestros cuerpos. El solo estaba en bóxer, así que por primera vez pude ver su delicioso pecho, sabía que había algo muy bueno escondido ahí. El pazo sus ojos por mi cuerpo, impresionado, vio que lo estaba viendo mirarme y aparto la vista, avergonzado, comenzó a retirarse, pero no lo permitiría.

Con mi dedo índice seguí los cuadritos de su abdomen, deleitándome de anticipación. Lleve mis manos a sus bóxers y las metí dentro, masajeando su ya prominente erección, el jadeo y me miro como si estuviera loca.

Su rostro de un momento a otro reflejo pánico y pareció reaccionar, y con sus manos tomó mis muñecas, me pegó contra la pared, con cada mano a los lados de mi cabeza.

—¡DETENTE! Esto está mal —dijo con voz torturada— Somos primos, no debemos. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que pasaría si nos encontraran así?

—Oh vamos Edward, no seas mojigato—dije riéndome-Sabes que no somos primos realmente.

Me miro extrañado y confundido.

—¿Charlie no es tu padre biológico? —preguntó suavemente, como si intentara no dañarme.

—¿Qué? —solté una carcajada, creyendo que lo decía en broma, pero mi miraba, esperando.

Entonces entendí que su mueca curiosa era cierta, la realidad me golpeó de una manera extraña, yo desde el principio asumí que el sabía la verdad sobre su adopción, pero no. El no sabía que realmente no compartíamos lazos de sangre, pues él era el adoptado. Un dato que el ignoraba.

—No, no soy su hija biológica—mentí, sin saber porque, solo no quería dañarlo. No quería ser yo la que le dijera la verdad. Una emoción como esa de verdad me sorprendió, nunca me había importado decirles sus verdades (o mentiras) a las personas, por muy dañinas que fueran, mi forma de ser siempre había sido así.

Traté de convencerme de que era porque el tenia que tenerme confianza, tenía que estar bien con él y sabía que una noticia así lo dañaría. Su rostro cambio de confusión a comprensión, y de comprensión se transformo en alivio y alegría, ¿Con una mescla de esperanza?, no sabía, pero quería que se olvidara del tema, así que alce mi rodilla y comencé a rosar su miembro con ella. El soltó mis manos, pero dejo las suyas recargadas contra el mosaico de el baño, a cada lado de mi cabeza.

En cuanto me vi libre baje mis manos nuevamente a su miembro, aun erecto y sin vacilar baje su ropa interior hasta sus rodillas, esta resbalo sola hasta sus tobillos.

El era completamente hermoso. Era tan diferente a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Tantos años de frecuentar a hombres con un bronceado demasiado falso, músculos vulgares y demasiado inflados para mi gusto, bañados en colonia que me noqueaba, y cubiertos de tatuajes y perforaciones.

Esto me gustó, el se sentía y se veía tan puro, su piel blanca como el mármol, su espalda ancha pero no en exceso, su cuerpo marcado, pero no musculoso, delgado y desgarbado, sus piernas fuertes, sus brazos perfectos, sus manos suaves con sus dedos largos que imagine me harían maravillas, su cabello suave y de ese color tan extraño, sus preciosos ojos verdes.

_Sus mejillas sonrojadas_.

Su delicioso olor, que no provenía de ninguna colonia, era simplemente su olor. Todo en el se sentía tan limpio, tan bien.

Sabía que estas emociones me embargaban por la novedad y esperaba que pronto se fueran, no era lo mío encariñarme con algo, y no dejaría que eso pasara.

Comencé a mover mis manos desde su base hasta la punta, masturbándolo, sintiendo como el se rendía ante mi toque. Su miembro creció aun más en mis manos. Establecí un ritmo medio, ni rápido ni lento, oyendo sus tímidos gemidos en mi oído. Quitó su mano de la pared y la coloco sobre mi hombro, temblorosa pazo por mi clavícula y bajo por entre mis pechos, tocando levemente con sus yemas mis montes.

Aumente el ritmo sobre su miembro, sintiendo como se endurecía mas. Mi excitación comenzó a bajar por mi muslo, confundiéndose con el agua. Necesitaba una liberación, así que con mi mano libre tome la suya que estaba en mi cintura y la guie hacia mi centro.

El abrió sus ojos y me miro, dudoso.

—Tócame cariño.

El tragó saliva pesadamente y frotó su temblorosa mano sobre mi centro. Se veía muy nervioso.

—Tranquilo—trate de calmarlo. Su mano temblaba contra mi piel.

—No sé cómo hacerlo—dijo con voz ronca.

—Sé que lo harás genial—dije dándole ánimos, ya no aguantaba, necesitaba sentir.

Comenzó a mover su mano sobre mis labios mientras yo seguía masturbándolo y líquido pre-seminal comenzaba a querer salir. Con su dedo medio acaricio tierna y temblorosamente mis pliegues y subió haciendo presión en mi clítoris.

Gemí fuertemente. Se sentía tan bien.

—¿Estás bien? ¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó alarmado, apartando su mano. Lloriqueé y la tomé de nuevo, llevándola a donde la tenia segundos antes y negué con la cabeza. El siguió con los movimientos, de manera circular, no apartando su mano de mi clítoris, descubriendo que ese lugar me daba placer, y tocándolo con insistencia, mientras me miraba. El trataba de no cerrar sus ojos y me veía fijamente.

Arqueé mi espalda, las sensaciones eran fenomenales. Sus dedos se sentían tan bien, asiendo la presión exacta, no me había equivocado.

Sus dedos empezaron a vagar mas abajo, pasando por mis pliegues, dudando.

Mire a Edward a los ojos, y él me miraba a mí, entonces, lentamente comenzó a meter un dedo en mi cavidad, y gimió. Lo curvo un poco, tocando justamente el lugar que me hacia ver estrellas y pareció asustarse al ver cómo me retorcía de placer. Me encargue de dejarle claro que no me estaba haciendo daño y el continuo metiendo y sacando su dedo de mi. Lentamente.

Edward recargo su rostro en mi hombro y comenzó a besarlo tiernamente mientras ambos gemíamos, nuestro fin estaba cerca.

Sentí como mis paredes apretaron su dedo al mismo tiempo que sentía como el temblaba y se derramaba en mi mano. Ame escucharlo llegar al orgasmo, hacia sonidos tan hermosos. Me sentía orgullosa de haber sido la primera con la que experimentaba esta sensación.

—¿Qué fue eso? Se sintió tan…—dijo con la voz agitada.

—Un orgasmo cariño—ronroneé en su oído. —El primero de muchos.

**¿Qué les parece lo que he agregado? ¿Les ha gustado?¿Lo odian?**

**Gracias a todas las que me leen, me tienen en sus favoritos y alertas, por ustedes trato de mejorar dia a dia mi escritura.**

**Gracias también a todas las chicas que se toman la molestia de comentar, y todas aquellas que me leen en silencio.**

**¿Me dejan un review?**

Mañana por la noche el quinto.

Lilit.


	5. Chapter 5

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA. QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Me estremecí mientras trataba de concentrarme en cepillar mi húmedo cabello, pero mi mente volvía una y otra vez a la ducha.

Después de que nuestras respiraciones se acompasaran el me había tomado en sus brazos, bajo el chorro de agua caliente, había acomodado mi cabello tras mi oreja y había besado mi mejilla tiernamente.

Algo que sin duda, no estaba en los planes.

Me tensé en cuanto sucedió, yo no era este tipo de chica, lo mío era solo unos momentos de placer, pero nada más. Y eso no iba a cambiar.

Me separe rápidamente de él después de unos minutos, argumentando que ya estaba limpia y yéndome, dejándolo a él solo bajo el chorro de agua.

Suspiré. Aun sentía sus suaves labios en mi piel, pero esto estaba fuera de lugar, yo no quería ese tipo de caricias, lo mío era lo superficial. Nada más.

Deje el cepillo sobre el tocador y me dispuse a quitarme la bata, para dormir y dejar de pensar en ello.

—¿Se puede? — preguntó mi madre, entrando a mi habitación sin esperar respuesta.

—¡MAMA! — le grité mientras volvía a cerrar mi bata rápidamente—¿De qué sirve que pidas permiso si entras sin más? ¿Podrías tocar antes de entrar?

—Oh por favor Bella, te tuve nueve meses dentro de mi—dijo señalando su estomago—Te conozco desnuda.

Gruñí.

—¿Qué quieres? —fui directa, al fin y al cabo, ella me había educado de esta manera. Ella caminó hacia mi cama y se sentó cómodamente, con aquella pose arrogante tan familiar.

—Sé lo que haces Bella—respondió mirándome a los ojos, el tono juguetón se había ido de su voz, remplazado por uno completamente serio, pocas veces Renne era seria.

—¿Y que estoy haciendo? —dije tensa.

—Yo era como tu Isabella, solo te pido que tengas cuidado, porque las cosas no siempre salen como se planean, no solo puedes terminar lastimada tu, si no también una persona completamente inocente.

Entrecerré los ojos.

—No sé de lo que estás hablando Renne—traté de sonar desinteresada.

—Solo lo digo por experiencia. —dijo mirándome y saliendo de mi habitación.

¿Qué tenía que ver Renne conmigo aparte de nuestro parecido egocentrismo?

No había nada.

Ella era infantil, irresponsable. Pero sin embargo la duda no me dejaba. ¿Qué había en el pasado de Renne para que me hablara con esa seriedad? Ella nunca era seria. Y lo más importante aun ¿Qué tenía que ver ese desconocido pasado con mis acciones?

Entre esa y otras dudad, me quedé dormida.

.

.

.

—Bella—me llamó Alice mientras se acercaba a mi dando brinquitos. Sonreí ante su efusividad. —Me han enviado a buscarte, todos ya esperan abajo y Emmett está desesperado, mama no lo deja desayunar hasta que llegues. Oh me encanta tu atuendo. —agregó mirando mi falda mi blusa morada y mis inseparables botas de equitación.

—Ya esto lista Alice, de hecho, por si no lo has notado, estamos bajando las escaleras juntas. —le dije burlonamente.

—Pues deberías apurar el paso, porque tienes visita —dijo dándose un golpecito en la cabeza.

—¿Cómo que visita? —le pregunté girándome rápidamente hacia ella—¿Quién es?

—No lo sé, pero tu madre se le ha lanzado en cuanto lo ha visto—puse los ojos en blanco, típico de Renne.

—¿Es un moreno con cara de perro, un pelirrojo con cara de drogadicto o un rubio alto con cara de estrella porno y sonrisa de comercial? —le pregunté, ella se rio alegremente.

—Bueno, creo que es el rubio con cara de estrella porno y sonrisa de comercial—dijo suspirando con cara de tonta.

—Jasper, mi mejor amigo—le informé mientras llegábamos al primer piso y podía ver a mi madre rodeando la cintura de mi rubio amigo y este sonreía tomando su cintura.

Descarados.

Mi madre siempre había dicho que Jasper era perfecto físicamente y lo quería mucho ya que lo conocía desde que teníamos doce años. En cambio Jasper siempre había dicho que mi madre era verdaderamente ardiente para su edad, pero nunca habían tenido nada. Mi madre decía que amaba a Charlie.

Decidí arruinarles los arrumacos.

—¡JASPER! —grité con entusiasmo exagerado, mi alegraba de verdad de ver a mi amigo, solo que me sorprendía. Corrí hacia él y me estampe contra su fornido pecho, el me tomó en brazos y me dio vueltas. —¿Qué demonios haces aquí amorcito? —le pregunté riendo, el gruñó, odiaba que le dijera así, pero era mi apodo a él.

—Vine a visitarte pastelito—dijo parando las vueltas y devolviéndome el apodo que odiaba—Se que no puedes vivir sin mí, así que me acorde milagrosamente de ti y vine a ver si al menos quedaban tus cenizas. —dijo inocentemente.

Bastardo.

Me dejo en el suelo y pude ver que todos nos miraban, Esme y Carlisle con curiosidad, Emmett con burla, Alice y Renne inspeccionaban el trasero de Jasper y Charlie parecía ajeno a todo.

Edward estaba recargado contra el marco de la cocina y me miraba, mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos unos segundos antes de que él los apartara y fruncía el ceño.

—llegas justo a tiempo para desayunar—dijo Esme amablemente—entra cariño, estás en tu casa, después de comer Alice te enseñara tu habitación. —Jasper acantio y recorrió a Alice con la mirada, le di un codazo por su obviedad.

—Si Emmett te ve viéndola así te colgara y te usara de costal de boxeo. —le siseé.

—¿Quién es Emmett? —preguntó y le señale al mastodonte, el rápidamente apartó la mirada de Alice, que parecía ser el nuevo miembro de su club de fans.

Nos sentamos en la mesa del comedor y empezamos a desayunar, la comida estaba deliciosa, ósea que claramente mi madre no intervino, así que comí sin miedo de sufrir una intoxicación, que solía pasar cuando mi madre cocinaba.

—Los Hot Cackes están delicioso Esme—la alabo Charlie.

—Gracias hermano, pero los hiso tu esposa—dijo mi tía con una sonrisa. Mi padre, Jasper y yo dejamos de masticar y nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos. —Es broma. —dijo y suspiramos aliviados.

—Tal vez necesitas que te de clases de cocina tía—dijo Emmett muy pegado de si mismo—Al menos a mi me sale bien la sopa instantánea sin derretir el unicel.

—No te ofendas chico, pero preferiría que esas clases me las de Jasper, es un gran repostero—dijo Renne y Jasper sonrió.

—No mientras esté vivo—dijo Charlie rápidamente, mi madre hiso un puchero.

—Así que cocinas—dijo Esme interesada.

—Sí, mi madre trabaja y casi nunca está en casa, tengo una hermana, pero sus dones culinarios son tan grandes como los de Renne, así que no me quedó otra opción que aprender.

Todos rieron, excepto Edward, que masticaba bruscamente un trozo de Hot Cacke. Sonreí y me vino la idea para relajarlo.

Aprovechando que todos parecían estar fascinados con la cara de nena de mi amigo, subí mi pie hacia enfrente, ya que Edward estaba sentado frente a mí.

Llevé mi pie, rosándolo levemente contra su muslo para después hacer una leve presión en su entrepierna. Escuché el ruido de su tenedor caer contra el plato de porcelana. Al parecer traía la boca llena, ya que comenzó a toser fuertemente. Emmett, que estaba a su lado, comenzó a darle fuertes palmadas en la espalda que hasta a mi me dolieron. Al ver que no paraba la tos y como Edward adquiría un nuevo color recordándome a Charlie cuando se enojaba, se levanto de la silla y con una de sus fuertes manos apretó la quijada de Edward, haciendo que la abriera y estampo el vaso de leche contra su boca. Edward comenzó a toser más fuertemente y a ponerse morado y es cuando de verdad me preocupé.

Carlisle rápidamente se levantó y tomó a Edward por la espalda. Haciendo presión tres veces en su estomago hasta que Edward recupero el aliento para después desmallarse.

—Está bien —dijo Carlisle respirando aliviado—Es normal que se desmallara, no se preocupen. —dijo y yo me mordí el labio.

Miré alrededor en la mesa, Esme tenía los ojos llorosos al igual que Alice, mama y papa estaban preocupados y Carlisle trataba de tranquilizar a Esme. Todos pasando por la impresión de shock, escuché como Esme decía lo asustada que se sintió y como Charlie le decía que lo bueno es que no paso a mayores y que ahora todo estaba bien. Emmett parecía desesperado mientras echaba a Edward sobre su hombro y caminaba con dificultad hacia la escalera, Jasper me miró con reprobación y siguió a Emmett para ayudarlo.

Yo me sentía inmensamente culpable, jamás creí que pudiera pasar esto.

.

.

.

Ya habían pasado 2 horas y Edward seguía durmiendo, Esme y Carlisle, junto con mis padres habían ido a la farmacia, ya que mi tío aseguró que a Edward le dolería la garganta y la cabeza en cuanto despertara.

—Pensé que era tu primo—dijo Jasper serio.

—Lo es—le contesté—pero no de sangre.

—No has cambiado en nada Bella—dijo Jasper negando con la cabeza—El no es como nosotros.

—¿Crees que no lo sé? —respondí irónica. Jasper frunció los labios.

—¿Qué pretendes con él?

—¡NADA! Solo quiero divertirme, y de paso darle un poco de diversión a él.

—El no es como nosotros—repitió—Deberías de tomar eso en cuenta.

—No te preocupes, se lo recompensare. —le gruñí a mi entrometido amigo.

—Le pediré a Alice que me muestre mi habitación—dijo mi amigo simplemente, saliendo de mi habitación.

Suspiré.

Jasper era el único que se había dado cuenta de lo que paso realmente.

Salí de mi habitación y me dirigí a la de mi inconsciente primo, abrí la puerta silenciosamente y me senté a su lado en la cama. El seguía como Emmett lo había dejado, con una expresión de tranquilidad en el rostro. Destilaba paz, pureza, inocencia.

Negué con la cabeza mientras apartaba algunos mechones de cabello de su frente. El se removió ante mi toque y empezó a abrir lentamente los ojos.

—Lo siento—me disculpé—No creí que reaccionarias así.

—Estoy bien—dijo tomando mi mano—Solo que no me lo esperaba.

—Lo sé, debí ser más cuidadosa—odiaba disculparme, no se me daba.

—No te preocupes—me dijo—Ya estoy bien.

—Me alegro—contesté simplemente.

El me miro a los ojos.

—¿Tu novio no se enoja de que estés aquí conmigo? ¿De que haigas hecho eso en la mesa o de lo que paso ayer en la ducha? —preguntó con un leve toque de acusación en su voz, pero pude ver sus ojos dolidos. —Debiste decírmelo.

—Jasper solo es un bobo—contesté simplemente. Luego, cuando él estuviera mejor, le explicaría que no era mi novio. —Ahora déjame recompensarte—dije mientras llevaba mis manos al cierra de su pantalón y lo bajaba.

**Perdón por la tardanza, mil disculpas la verdad, es que e estado muy ocupada, pero ya estoy libre.**

**Por ahí algunas preguntaron cada cuando serian las actualizaciones.**** De ESTE fic serán cada 17 reviews aproximadamente, así que si dejan su comentario contribuyen a que la actualización sea mas rápido :D**

**Gracias a todas por su comentario y por leerme.**

**¿Qué les pareció el capitulo?¿les gusto?¿lo odiaron?**

**¿me dejan un review?**

**Mañana mas actualizaciones.**


	6. Chapter 6

**LOS PERSONAJES NO ME PERTENECEN, SOLO LA TRAMA ES MIA.**

**QUEDA PROHIBIDO PUBLICAR CUALQUIERA DE MIS HISTORIAS SIN MI CONSENTIMIENTO.**

Después de mi casi muerte, de que Carlisle me recetara algunos medicamentos para mejorar mi dolor de garganta y que Esme llorara en mi hombro por lo que pareció horas todo se tranquilizo bastante. Mi madre y Alice estaban como locas planeando lo que sería mi fiesta de cumpleaños, que solamente se resumía a una pequeña cena familiar. Mi padre insistió en que invitara a amigos, pero eso era una tarea muy difícil considerando que no los tenía.

Ángela y Ben eran los únicos amigos que tenía en mi antiguo instituto, antes de que le rogara a Carlisle y Esme que me cambiaran de colegio y ellos por fin aceptaran. Les llame y me dijeron que lo lamentaban mucho, pero que no podían asistir pues se encontraban en crucero con la familia de Ángela.

Miré el teléfono celular que estaba en mi mesita de noche, negué y camine hacia mi ventana.

Esta era una de las ocasiones en las que maldecía los hechos que me han marcado alrededor de mi corta vida. Yo no tenía la suficiente confianza en mí mismo como para salir y hacer lo que Jasper estaba haciendo con su novia. Ellos y mis hermanos estaban jugando a las luchas en la piscina, Emmett cargaba a Alice sobre sus hombros y esta trataba de derribar a Bella de los hombros de Jasper.

Por milésima vez en la semana maldije que el hubiera venido a pasar el verano con nosotros.

Yo debería de estar en ese lugar, en el lugar de él. Si él no hubiera venido bella me hubiera pedido a mí jugar de su equipo. Si él no hubiera venido las platicas en la cocina seguirían sucediendo, si él no hubiera venido mi Bella seguiría dándome sus atenciones.

Pero ese era exactamente el mayor problema, no era mi Bella y nunca lo seria. Era de él.

Una oleada de desesperación, dolor e ira recorrió mi cuerpo y sin saber realmente tome el pequeño celular y marqué.

Solo esperaba que esto diera resultado y no ser el ``solo´´ de la familia, no es que no esté acostumbrado ya.

Tenía que encontrar una manera de olvidarme de mi prima de una vez por todas. O al menos intentar averiguar qué es lo que quería de mi.

Bella Pov.

¡20 de junio!

Si, por fin.

—Eso es todo Jasper, no puedo creer que pude aguantar tanto sin él, mi deseo esta nublando mis sentidos y si no hubiera sido porque me hayas alejado de él te juro que le hubiera dado su regalo de cumpleaños por adelantado.

—Bien, y eso no ha sido fácil debo decirte, no es…de todos los días tener a una amiga sufriendo combustión espontanea. Ahora dime Bella, ¿Qué piensas hacer esta noche? —preguntó interesado.

—Bien, pues ya lo he encaminado al 'terreno' y hoy por fin su castidad será mía.

—Mmm solo pido que tomes en cuenta mis advertencias, recuerda que el no es como nosotros. —dijo mi amigo sombríamente.

—Eso lo sé, ya no te juntes con Renne por favor. —le respondí hastiada.

—Eso no se va a poder, he quedado con tu ardiente madre y con la pequeña Alice en cocinar el pastel ¿recuerdas? —dijo tratando de parecer apesadumbrado.

—A otro perro con ese hueso Jazz, se que estas más que encantado en estar con ellas, solo te digo que si vuelves a comértelas con los ojos esta vez no te salvare de Emmett ¿ok? Agradece que mi madre le agraden tus miradas, pero como tú has dicho, tampoco Alice es como nosotros—le advertí.

—Pero se acerca Bells, se acerca. Solo tengo que darle un pequeño empujoncito para que llegué. Ahora si me disculpas tengo que hornear el pastel de tu juguete, pero tal vez tú puedas ir a darle un adelanto del regalo.

—Es una buena idea ¿sabes? Estoy un poco aburrida. —le contesté.

—Sabes que lo decía de broma ¿no? —dijo serio—Me agrada el chico Bella ¿Qué harás con el después de esta noche?

—Seguiré con el Jasper, planeo moldearlo a mi gusto o al menos enseñarle un poco de todo para sus experiencias futuras.

—Solo ten cuidado con el Bella, me da la sensación de que oculta algo y por muy extraño que te parezca me preocupo por él, no lo dañes.

¿Acaso yo era la mala del cuento? ¿Por qué de repente tengo la sensación de que todos creen de que pasara algo desastroso? Nadie me controla y eso es un hecho. Además estoy haciéndole un favor, ¿Cómo puede dañarlo un pequeño y placentero favor?

—Bien deja esas mierdas sentimentales que no te van, ¿Qué me dices de María? hiciste lo mismo que yo estoy haciendo. —le reclamé.

—Ya lo sé, pero María sabia lo que quería de ella y prácticamente me dio permiso, Edward no sabe lo…abierta que puedes llegar a ser.

—Basta, esta noche lo haré entrar en mi cuarto y alguien vigilara abajo para avisarme si alguien de la familia sube.

—Y supongo que yo soy ese alguien ¿verdad? Solo te digo que esta vez te va a costar. Me tendrás que ayudar a conquistar a Alice.

Me reí y el salió de la habitación.

Suspiré y me dirigí al cuarto de al lado, mi primo necesitaba prepararse para lo que le esperaba esta noche.

Entré al la habitación sin tocar.

—Alice, ¿podría ser la camisa blanca en lugar de la roja? —preguntó de espaldas a mí, mientras acomodaba ropa en la cama.

Miré su musculosa y marmórea espalda, siguiendo con mis ojos las pequeñas gotitas de agua que descendían desde su cabello, su cuello. Descendían hasta perderse por la toalla enredada en su cintura.

Estaba recién salido de la ducha.

—¿Y envés del pantalón blanco puedo usar el negro? Se vería un poco más discreto ¿no crees? Recuerda que solo es una cena—continuo diciendo pero no le preste atención, me acerqué a él y rodeé su cintura con mis brazos.

El inmediatamente se tensó y se quedó inmóvil, su olor invadió mis fosas nasales y no pudiéndome resistir saque mi lengua y lamí una gotita de su omoplato, sentí como se estremeció.

Llevé mis manos a sus pectorales y con las yemas de mis dedos los recorrí lentamente, por sus costillas y bajé hacia su abdomen que se contrajo al tacto. Dejé que su olor me invadiera y con mis manos sujeté el borde de su toalla y quité el nudo, este cayó a sus pies dejándolo completamente desnudo.

El se tensó, por alguna razón que no sabía, le afectaba mucho estar expuesto a mí de "esa" parte. A pesar de que ya habíamos tenido varios encuentros, aun lo sentía temeroso y acomplejado cuando llegaba la hora de que lo mirara.

—Tranquilo—murmuré—Eres hermoso, no tienes de que avergonzarte.

El se dio la vuelta y me miró, el temor y otra emoción estaban presentes en sus ojos pero eran opacadas por el deseo que había en ellos.

—Hoy te enseñare algo nuevo—le dije y me quité la blusa y el sostén, dejándolos caer al suelo.

Caminé hacia la cama y me acosté, el me miró con los ojos como platos y me siguió, se puso sobre mí y me miró a los ojos.

—¿Estas duro? —le pregunté y se sonrojó.

—Si—dijo simplemente.

Una de las razones por las que quería enseñarle esto era porque en los encuentros que hemos tenido el siempre se mostraba tímido al tocarme, decía que le gustaba pero aun no se atrevía a tocar por su cuentas mis pechos y hoy eso cambiaria. Yo sabía que el se moría por tocarlos pero era demasiado caballeroso para expresarlo.

—Acércate, pon tus muslos a lado de mis costillas—le ordené, el frunció el ceño y me hiso caso, sentí su caliente miembro presionado contra el hueco de mis pechos, justo donde lo quería.

Tomé con mis manos mis pechos y los apreté tomándolo prisionero entre ellos. El gimió.

—Ahora muévete, has vaivén.

El hiso lo que le ordené y con movimientos lentos se movió delante y atrás, su rostro reflejaba el placer que estaba sintiendo y no iba a negarlo, yo también lo sentía.

Sentirlo rosándose contras mi, su mirada llena de deseo y placer mientras aumentaba cuidadosamente la velocidad. Me centré en mirar como su cara cambiaba según las sensaciones y justo cuando sabía que estaba a punto de llegar al éxtasis quité mis manos y su miembro quedo libre, el abrió los ojos confundido y con la respiración entrecortada me miró.

—¿Qué? —le pregunté inocentemente.

—Es que…yo…—tartamudeo agitado, sentía la necesitad que salía de cada poro de su piel.

—¡Oh! Que tonta, ¿quieres llegar? —pregunté inocentemente, el me miró contrariado. —Pues si eso es lo que quieres, tendrás que ocuparte tu solo de ello. —Le dije señalando mis pechos—Con tus propias manos.

El se tensó comprendiendo, supuse que la necesidad no lo dejaba pensar claramente, algo que me solía pasar a mí.

Miró mis pechos y dudando los tomó suavemente con sus manos, haciendo la precio que yo hice y comenzó a moverse tímidamente de nuevo.

—¿Te estoy lastimando? —preguntó con la voz entrecortada.

Negué con la cabeza y el gimió, su cabello mojado por la ducha se pegaba a su frente y sus mejillas estaban sonrojadas. Sus manos comenzaron a temblar sobre mis senos y supe que estaba cerca así que acerqué mi boca a su punta, lo que lo hiso terminar inmediatamente jadeando. Me tragué rápidamente su esencia mientras él se dejaba caer en su cama a mi lado y besaba tiernamente mi hombro.

—No quiero que te sientas privado de tocar algo de mí ¿De acuerdo? —le dije seriamente y el asintió.

Nos relajamos contra la cama mientras el trataba de controlar su respiración.

—¿Bella? —dijo en un susurró—¿y tú? —preguntó mirándome a los ojos.

—No te preocupes, yo después—le aseguré, esta noche seria una noche larga.

—Pero…—se interrumpió cuando oímos unos tacones chocar fuertemente contra las escaleras y rápidamente nos incorporamos mientras él se enredaba la toalla por la cintura y yo me metía bajo la cama aguantándome la risa.

—¡Edward por Dios! ¿Aun no estás listo? La cena esta lista. ¡RAPIDO! —gritó Alice tan efusiva como siempre.

—Es que…yo…estaba—dijo Edward nerviosamente.

—¡Lo que sea! Vístete. ¡ROSALIE ESTA AQUÍ! ¡Vino a verte!¿qué hace aquí? —gritó y escuché como salieron de la habitación.

¿! Quien mierdas era Rosalie!

**Perdón por la tardanza, lo que pasa es que la cena de noche buena fue en mi casa y mi madre me tenia de un lado para otro haciendo arreglos y ayudándola pero ya estoy libre.**

**Aquí aparece Rosalie, que es parte importante del pasado de Edward y las cosas comenzaran a enredarse un poco, es donde comenzara la otra gran parte de la trama.**

**Agradezco sinceramente que me dejen sus comentarios y que les guste la historia. Gracias por leerme.**

**¿Qué les pareció? ¿Les gusto?**

**¿me dejan un review?**


End file.
